Pepsi/Other
Brad's Drink 1893–1898 Brad's Drink Logo.jpg Brad's_Drink_GrayScale_Version.jpg|Grayscale version Pepsi-Cola 1898–1905 1898-Pepsi-Logo.svg Pepsi_1898_(Print).svg|Print version 1905–1906 1905-Pepsi-Logo.svg Pepsi_1905_(Print).svg|Print version 1906–1940 1906-Pepsi-Logo.svg Pepsi_1906_(Print).svg|Print version A-2170061_large.gif|Logo With Cap 1940–1950, 2014–present Pepsi Cola logo 1940.svg Pepsi 1940 (Print).svg|Print version PepsiCola Blue Worldmark Diet Pspsi 2014.png|Blue Version Seen as Diet Pepsi CaffienePepsi2014.png|Version of Caffeine Free Pepsi 1950–1962 1950-Pepsi-Logo.png| Pepsi_1950_(Print).svg|Print version 1567433091459.png|Front Variant Pepsi 1962–1973 Pepsi logo 1962.png| Pepsi_1962_(print).svg|Print version 1973-1991 1973–1987 In 1973, the logo was used to look like a bottle cap. Pepsi Logo 1970s.png|Classic variation Pepsi1973.svg|Modified variation 1973-Pepsi-Logo.svg|Transparent variant (1973-1987) Pepsi_1973_(Print).svg|Print version d9ulf03-f8f8a858-df30-4b7f-b932-8debddc91faf.jpg|Cup can variant (1973-1987) 1985-pepsi-firecracker-400.png|"Firecracker 400" variation 1986-pepsi-firecracker-400.png|"Firecracker 400" variation 1987–1991 In 1987, the previous logo was modified but the word "Pepsi" was in Handel Gothic font. Pepsi Logo 1980s.png|Classic variation Pepsi Logo 1980s.svg|Modified variation 1987-Pepsi-Logo.svg|Transparent variant (1987-1991) Pepsi_1987_(Print).svg|Print Version PepsiCanCupVariant1987-1991.jpg|Cup Can variant (1987-1991) PepsiVendoMachineVariant.jpg|Vending machine variant (1987-1991) bandicam 2019-10-07 09-50-27-642.png|Logo seen in a Chilean ident 1988-pepsi-firecracker-400.png|"Firecracker 400" variation 1989-pepsi-400.png|"400 Daytona-USA" variation 1991-2008/2010 (International) 1991–1998 Pepsi (1991) (Print).svg|Print version Pepsi 1991 Vertical.png|Vertical Variant (As Seen on Cans) Pepsi_in_Farsi.svg|Logo in Farsi language PepsiWoodstock94.svg|1994 (Flat Version W/O Red Bar for Woodstock '94 in cans and bottles) 1992-1997-pepsi-400.png|"400 Daytona-USA" variation 1997-pepsi-400.png|"400 Daytona USA" variation PEPSI91LOGO.png 1996–1998 (International) In 1996, the Pepsi logo was used in "Project Blue". Pepsi logo 19912.png|Prototype logo Pepsi_5_84312.jpg|Monochrome version Pepsi logo grey light 1996.png|Gray variant Pepsi 1996 (2D).gif|2D version 1997–1998 (France) 1998–2003 Pepsi Logo 1997.png| Pepsi Logo 1998 Plain.png| Pepsi 1998.svg|Inverted version Pepsi_1998_(Print).svg|Inverted print version Pepsi (1998) Flat.svg|Flat version Pepsi 1998 (2D).svg|Flat inverted version Pepsi-logo-21.jpg|Horizontal Variant Pepsi 1998 (Horizontal).svg|Horizontal variant (transparent) 10.png|3D logo Pepsi 1998 (2D).jpg|Vector version (1998-2003) Pepsi_vector.svg|Alternate Vector version 1998-Pepsi-Logo.svg|3D vector variant (1998-2003) 16-2.jpg|Full look Pepsi_(Box).svg|Alternative 3D version bandicam 2019-10-18 13-25-41-299.png|2002 variant with 2003 globe Pepsi.gif|Another 2002 variant with 2003 globe bandicam 2019-11-08 14-50-57-716.png|Stacked variant used in an ad for Shakira. Ask_for_more.gif|"Ask for More" slogan, seen in singers from 2001 to 2003 pepsi-1-logo-png-transparent.png|Logo with Used On Bottles. bandicam 2019-12-21 13-17-41-737.png|Horizontal version used on vending machines and refrigerators. 2003–2006/2010 (International) Pepsi_2003.png|Alternative logo 2003-Pepsi-Logo.svg|3D logo Pepsi 2006 (Horizontal).svg|Horizontal version 1574609670249.png|Alternate horizontal version Pepsi-PNG-File.png|Stacked version Pepsi 2003 (Alt).svg|Alternate version as the full logo pepsi-10.svg|Zero version Pepsi (2001-2003).jpg|Alternative logo bandicam 2019-10-07 09-41-58-226.png|Logo rebranded as "Pecsi", used in Argentina Pepsi 2006 Colors.png|Alternative variant with original colors 1573407488443.png|Variant logo (2006-2008) PEPSILOGO2K3VECTOR.png|Alternative Vector Logo (2003-2006) 2006–2008 Pepsi logo 2005.png|Artwork variant (2006-2008) Pepsi_2007.png|Alternative logo Pepsi 2003 (Horizontal).svg|Horizontal version Pepsi (2001).jpg|Alternative logo, similar to the 2003 logo Pepsi-2006.jpg| Pepsi-2006-2.jpg| Pepsi-2006-3.jpg| Pepsi-2006-4.jpeg| 5e430e56be4819ef6.jpg|Variant Logo pepsichinalogo.jpg|Chinese logo logo_pepsi.gif|Horizontal verison with blue wordmark Pepsi Logo.png|Vector variant 2006-pepsi-400.png|"400 at Daytona" variation 2008-present 2008–2014 Pepsi logo (2008).png| Pepsi 2008 (Print).svg|Print version 368318.svg|Version in a blue background 1573080347446.png|Stacked version pepsi-1-300x300.png|Stacked print version 15321104178_caa42fc997_b.jpg|Logo rebranded as "Pecsi" used in Mexico 40_pesi.jpg|Logo rebranded as "Pesi" used in Spain PEpsi2008.jpg|Logo in White Background| Pepsi2008Fountain.jpg|Version Used in the Vending Machines PepsiGlobeLive2014Background!.jpg|3D Version Used in the Globe Live 2014 Background th (13).jpeg|Variant used on packaging Pepsi_2008.svg|Darker version Pepsi Black Background.svg|Logo With Black Background Pepsi 2011 Gradinet.png|Logo With Gradient Pepsi 2008 (wordmark).svg|Wordmark (2008-2014) 865217.png|"Bottling Ventures" variation 2014–present Pepsi_New_(Print).svg|Print version Pepsi_New_II_(Print).svg|Inverted print version Pepsi_New_II.svg|Variant in a white text 381.svg|Variant in a blue background Pepsi logo 2014.svg|Stacked variant 49758-food-big-fizzy-pepsi-rock-logo-cola.png|Stacked print variant Pepsi_logo_2014_II.svg|Stacked variant of white text new_loader.gif|Logo With Open Pepsi Logo Pepsi-Cap-Logo-938x1024.jpg|Logo With Cap Pepsi 2014 (Vending Machines).svg|Version Used in the Vending Machines Pepsi CLR POS.png|Alternate logo. Pepsi 2014.png|Version used on Bottles (also used by the Esfuerzo Venezolano) 1575987473513.png|"Bottling Ventures" variation 2018 1906-Pepsi-Logo.svg Pepsi Cola logo 1940.svg 1950-Pepsi-Logo.svg Pepsi1973.svg Pepsi Logo 1980s.svg Pepsi logo 1991.svg Pepsi (1998).svg Pepsi 2003.svg Pepsi logo 2008.svg Pepsi New.svg This '''Pepsi '''logo celebrated its 120th anniversary on August 28, 1898 with 1906, 1940, 1950, 1973, 1987, 1991, 1998, 2003, 2008 and 2014 logos. This anniversary was used on cans. This commercial was used in Latin America called "Joy of Pepsi". Pepsi-Cola Made with Real Sugar 2014-present Pepsi throwback 2014Soda.png Pepsi_Real_Sugar_can.png|Pepsi-Cola Made with Real Sugar can (2014-present) Pepsi Cherry Vanilla Advisement 2014.jpg|Cherry Vanilla and Original ad. In 2014, Pepsi merged Pepsi-Cola to create as "Pepsi-Cola Made with Real Sugar". Globe 1991-2008/2010 (International) 1991–1998 1996–1998 (International) 1998–2003 pepsi_globe__1997__by_danielwalterbury_ddcogmf-pre.png 2003-2006/2010 (International) Pepsi 2003 globe (Alternate).png|3D wet version similar to the 2006 logo. 2006–2008 2008–present 2008-2014 Bandicam 2019-09-10 13-47-23-408.jpg|3D variant of the globe, similar to the original 2003-2006 logo bandicam 2019-10-03 11-58-10-715.png|Slightly grin globe, used on Diet Pepsi and Pepsi Light 1567433337655.png|Extra smile globe, used on Pepsi Max and Pepsi Zero Sugar bandicam 2019-10-07 13-10-51-615.png|Headphones on globe, used in Pepsi Music 2013 bandicam 2019-10-07 13-11-27-738.png|Headphones on globe used in Pepsi Music 2014 bandicam 2019-10-07 13-12-23-309.png|Headset on globe, used in Pepsi Music 2015 bandicam 2019-10-07 13-15-18-543.png|Headphones on globe, used in Pepsi Music 2016 bandicam 2019-10-07 13-17-49-806.png|Headphones on globe, used in Pepsi Music 2017 bandicam 2019-10-07 13-19-14-910.png|Headphones on globe, used in Pepsi Music 2018 logo_008-1-1-min.png|Headphones on globe, used in Pepsi Music 2019 2014–present pepsi 3d globe.png|3D variant of the globe, similar to the original 2006-2008 logo, used in Asia. Notice that the 2014 logo is more wet, despite the texture. Category:Pepsi Category:Special logos Category:PepsiCo Category:Food and drink Category:Food and drink in the United States Category:1893 Category:1898 Category:1962 Category:2014